


The More Things

by saltstreets



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Episode 62, Episode Tag, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltstreets/pseuds/saltstreets
Summary: The first night in their new home, Beau and Jester have a chat. (A tiny little missing scene from episode 62.)





	The More Things

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, they were roommates

 

 

 

“So,” said Beau, closing the door after giving Fjord an only slightly awkward good night wave and turning around to face Jester. “New digs, first day. How’re we feeling?”

Jester was perched on her bed undoing the ribbons and chains from her hair and horns and hanging them carefully over the bedpost. “I like it a lot,” she said brightly, and gave a small bounce on the bed. “These mattresses are really good- have you tried yours yet?”

“Not yet.” Beau crossed the room and started going through her own night-time routine. She noted that Jester had already unpacked her few clothes and possessions and put them away in the large, almost imposing chest of drawers that their shared room was furnished with. The haversack was leaning neatly against it as well, the brilliant pink colour conspicuous in the surroundings which were mostly grey stone and dark wood.

“Do you like the house, Beau?”

“It’s pretty cool.” Beau flashed a grin Jester’s way. “I mean, we have our own place. That’s hard to say no to, right?”

“Oh, yeah. And did you hear what Caduceus wants to do with the garden? And we can do whatever we want in here, not like an inn. We can like, totally walk around naked or whatever if we like!”

Beau laughed. “Uh yeah, I think the rest of the group might have a few things to say about that.”

“Things like, oh, Beau and Jester, you’re both sooo attractive, we’re so glad you’re showing off your ripped abs and shapely-”

“IIII think I’ll stick with my usual, y’know, clothes-wearing habits,” Beau interrupted with a snort. “But I get what you’re saying.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as both continued getting ready for bed. Jester changed into the shift she often slept in, the old one with the tear in the hem that had been growing ever so larger as the months passed, and hung up her dress. Beau unwrapped about a mile of various fabrics from her arms and torso and tossed them over the back of the room’s single chair. The place was pretty nice but they really were going to have to invest in a bit more furniture if they were planning on staying here for any lengthy amount of time. A big squashy armchair, for example, would be great. And a little table, maybe a throw rug...man, she was getting domestic. Beau blinked, coming out of her reverie on decor. She was learning new things about herself all the time. Present a girl a small mansion in gratitude for returning a priceless cultural artefact of great power and apparently she’d just go all soft.

“I really do like our new house, Beau,” said Jester abruptly, breaking the easy quiet. She wriggled under the fluffy duvet that the beds had been provided with and sat propped up slightly against the headboard. “And I am super grateful that we’re not, well like, dead. But…”

“But?” Beau prompted as gently as she could manage, and moved slowly over to the beds. She sat down on the edge of her own, facing Jester who had begun to fidget.

“Well. It’s just all so different, you know?” Jester gave a small, half-hearted laugh. “I never thought I’d actually miss being in and out of inns. Or all crammed into Caleb’s bubble. But.”

“You couldn’t walk around naked in the bubble.”

“Oh, definitely not! You couldn’t walk around at _all_ in the bubble!” Jester shook her head and sighed. “I guess it is just a lot to take in. Even if I like it so much, which I do, it’s gonna take a little bit to get used to it.”

Beau hummed in agreement. “No, don’t worry. I feel you. We’ve been on the road for so long, and we’ve had a pretty good routine going. I mean, we’ve had a shit ton of near-death experiences and there were a lot of really uncomfortable nights, but it was our routine. Now I guess we’re gonna have to find our new one.”

“Yeah.” Jester looked down at her hands, conflicted. “Do you know, Beau, that the past couple months with you guys have been the most variety I’ve ever had in my life? And I love it,” she added hastily, “I love it more than anything. You guys are the best. But it can be a whole lot. And I love our new house and I’m so excited to decorate and paint more for Yasha and help in the garden and buy a lot of sexy smutty books for Caleb’s library and maybe put a hole in the wall so we can spy on Fjord or maybe not do that and just _everything_ , but. Yeah.”

“Well,” Beau tried hesitantly, “not everything has changed. We’re still a group, right?”

“Right.”

“And we’re still roommates.”

“Right!” Jester smiled then, warmly. “I am really glad we’re still roommates, Beau.”

It was hard not to smile back at Jester when fixed with the full force of that beaming expression, and anyways Beau didn’t want to not smile back. She grinned. “Me too, Jessie.” She kicked back the duvet to swing her legs up onto the bed before pulling the cover right up to her chin. Beau liked to sleep secure. “Sleep?”

“Sleep. Good night, Beau.” And then, “Love you.”

“Love you too,” said Beau, marvelling slightly to herself that it was so easy to say the words, and even more so that it felt _right_ to say them.

Jester hadn’t been lying: the mattresses here really were very comfortable. And so settled in against the pillow under the duvet in the new home - _her_ pillow, _her_ duvet, _their_ home- sleep slipped over her easily.

 

Across the room, Jester was curled up, listening. After a few minutes the familiar sound of Beau’s snoring picked up in an even, calm rhythm.

Eyes closed she smiled to herself, reassured, and followed quickly into sleep.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...change, the more things stay the same.


End file.
